


sefikura week 2018

by ectocosme



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: (but he comes back uh), Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: day 1: Showing Up Unexpectedly...day 3: Hanahaki diseaseday 4: wing





	1. Showing Up Unexpectedly

The vast plains around Midgar were still barren of life years after Midgar's fall. It induced a deep discomfort in Cloud when he crossed this desert. His spurt of hallucinations always decupled when he drove through the plains. Be it the presence of Midgar ruins and all the ghosts there or because of his last fight with the Remnant.

At the apparition of a smirking Sephiroth on his path, Cloud only sighed. He kept driving straight ahead. The hallucination opened his mouth, to gloat or taunt him, but his words ended in a sharp cry when Fenrir collided with him. It made Cloud lost control of the vehicle and made his heart skip a beat. He was ejected from it when the wheels left the ground. He rolled around on the dry ground to dull his fall, a sharp pain exploding in his shoulder. When he stopped being mistreated by the hard and unmoving ground he had a moment of shock. Then he lifted himself on his elbow – ignoring the pain – so he could look up at the hallucination a bit too material for his liking. He'd hoped a second to see any animal rather than a human lying on the ground.

Cloud stood up and approached the still form of Sephiroth. Stunned, he pushed the other's foot with his own only for his heart to sink to his stomach when he felt the realness of the man. Except the Sephiroth didn't open his eyes. No. Instead, his body started falling apart, becoming particles of Lifestream, then completely disappeared. Disbelieving, Cloud stayed there a long moment. No way in hell could he kill Sephiroth by running him over. He nodded to his own thought, it only had been a really strong hallucination.

* * *

 

Warm water ran down his body, hitting his face and closed eyelids. The hallucination might have had no physical consequences for him – except for the strained shoulder – but since it happened, Cloud's nightmares had come back. The kids and Tifa were pretty understanding, but he became sick of it. On top of waking up everyone, he was dead tired.

“Puppe-”

Reacting instinctively, Cloud threw his fist as he opened his eyes wide. His hand hit Sephiroth's jaw and made it crack. The man stumbled back, his weight breaking the shower plastic wall, and fell on the tiles, dead.

Someone barreled through the hall as Cloud stared down at the man. Tifa opened the door, yelling a question about his health. She froze and turned herself away in a yelp just as Sephiroth started disappearing.

“Put something on! Put something on!”

Cloud startled out of his shock, “He's here isn't it?”

Tifa glanced at the ground between her fingers, then glanced up at Cloud only to look away, blushing. But she nodded, she confirmed the reality of it all.

“The fuck,” Cloud said. He sat down heavily on the shower ground, staring at where Sephiroth had been.

* * *

 

It happened again, and again, and again. Sephiroth kept coming back and Cloud kept killing him accidentally. He didn't know how to feel about this. Sephiroth still scared him. But the more he killed him in a stupid way, the more his fear diluted in exasperation as much for the 'keep showing up' part than the easiness to kill the man. To be honest, Cloud would have prefered a real fight after the tenth or fifteenth death. Sephiroth was useless now, the most breakable person that ever lived. Or sort of lived.

At least, he wasn't worried one bit for passerby – since Sephiroth appeared near him, always – nor the kids. Marlene had shown great aim one day, scared by Sephiroth's apparition. The doll she had in hand had hit Sephiroth square in the head. A nice shot.

* * *

Cloud laid in bed, not sleeping entirely, but not awake enough to move when he felt the bed dip with a new weight. Though, he had enough energy to utter something half muffled by his pillow.

“Go away.”

“I'm tired.”

“Me too, fuck off.”

“Stop killing me every time and I'll consider leaving your bed.”

Cloud huffed then, with a surhuman will, managed to turn around to face Sephiroth. The other was lying still in the bed, on his back, hands gently crossed on his stomach. Only the low, bluish light from the moon reached them and cast deep shadows on Sephiroth's relaxed face.

“Stop showing up unexpectedly then. Stay dead.”

“Death isn't agreeable when you can't be absorbed by the Lifestream and she keeps kicking you out.” Sephiroth mumbled in a way that looked a lot like a sulking kid for Cloud. “Let me live a few _minutes_ at least. It'll be relaxing.”

“She kicks you out?” Cloud chuckled at that, then took a hold of Sephiroth's arm to bring him closer.

The man tensed then let a slow breath escape his mouth when settled against his chest, holding him in his arms. He was warm and so very _real_. Also, he wasn't trying to kill Cloud, so it was a nice plus.

“What are you doing?”

The stunned whisper from the other made Cloud smile to himself, Sephiroth was tense but didn't try to get out of Cloud's hold. The situation had something sweet to it, almost domestic. But it may be Cloud's sleep-deprived brain who created an emotional connection with the human-shaped heater near him.

“I'm making sure you can't escape and go on a rampage,” Cloud answered finally, a yawn on the tips of his lips.

He stretched his legs, then nudged Sephiroth's to get more comfortable. For a second the position satisfied him, but Sephiroth fidgeted or relaxed from his tension, and he wasn't good anymore. Cloud lifted himself, letting go of Sephiroth a second, then adjusted the other's arm for it to be a good pillow. He caught Sephiroth's amused eyes and his questioning eyebrow lifted to his hairline.

“Are you sure you don't just like to cuddle?”

Cloud huffed, laying back down and hugged the man tightly.

“Shut up or I'll squeeze too much and you'll _die_.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing surprised Cloud too much now. He had affronted too much of 'impossible things' to consider the impossible to exist. When the Turks announced Sephiroth was back, it worried him but didn't elicit any shock. Though he'd been curious as to why the man only stalked through the ruins of Midgar, not searching for a fight. The Turks were quite pleased with his announcement he'd go take care of the problem. Now he was driving slowly through the ruins full of ghosts and whispers.

He stopped in front of the church. Sephiroth's presence inside had drawn away all the people who came here to pray or to heal their geostigma. The place in front of the church looked strange without people buzzing around. Yet Cloud found it better like the church had been before: calm and welcoming. A crunch under his feet made him automatically look down, he frowned at the dead leaves but didn't linger on it. The purple of a flower held his attention longer. He picked it up, fascinated by the ten or so blossom coming from a stem and forming a whole. Though he pinched his lips at its smell: a hint of honey and _blood_. He turned it in his hand and brushed the red hue that tainted a few blossoms and the stem. And now his fingers. Did Sephiroth attack someone?

Cloud kept it in his hand, his love for flowers strong since meeting Aerith, and opened the old door in a series of tiny cracks. So much for the discretion. He was saved by the sound of a coughing fit covering him. Cloud didn't enter and start the fight, as he froze in the doorway. Sephiroth didn't look up as he coughed, hunched over himself in the garden of flowers. The healing pound had drowned most of it, but the kids, Tifa and him had saved a few, creating a new path of flowers where Sephiroth was, blood trickling down his chin, his hair in disarray hid most of his face to Cloud and pooled around his crossed legs. Though the flowers tainted with blood that fell from his mouth were clear, their colours vivid. There were the sisters of the purple one he had in hand, pink camellias and the dead leaves he'd walked on sooner.

Sephiroth looked up, a camelia blossoming on his lips. For a short moment, everything was still, only the particles of dust moving through the ray of lights indicated the passage of time. Then Sephiroth jumped to his feet, his face contorting in anger, the handle of Masamune appearing.

“Shit!”

Cloud draw his sword and parred the other's sword, blocking it in its slashing motion.

“I'm not fighting you!”

“You're not?” Sephiroth asked, voice hoarse and lips curling into a ferocious grin only to be taken by a coughing fit. He still didn't lose his grasp on Masamune, but flowers and dead leaves ended on their feet.

Even if he was his enemy, Cloud's heart ached at the pain written on Sephiroth's face. He pushed back against him, divided First Trusugi and with a quick succession of moves, overtook Sephiroth so he let go of Masamune. The man threw a punch only for Cloud to invade his space, avoiding it, then tripped Sephiroth.

“I'm not fighting you!”

“Why!” Sephiroth punched him in the ribs, eliciting a sharp pain in Cloud. The blond grabbed the hand, then crushed it under his knee. “I'm going to die anyway. I'd prefer you to kill me.”

Cloud froze, holding one of Sephiroth's hand above his head, “What? They rejected you.”

“They will!” Sephiroth roared, bucking into Cloud's grasp but not moving him. He was too weakened.

Cloud squeezed his tighs around Sephiroth to hold him in place, “So you didn't ask. How are you sure?”

Sephiroth send him a glare that expressed clearly his doubts about Cloud's intelligence, “I'm a _killer._ Why are you not killing me?”

“I'm not fighting a sick man.”

“I'm sick of love, and I'll die anyway, the healing water didn't cure the disease.” Sephiroth squirmed then sighed. “Why aren't you killing me? Before that, you never hesitated.”

There was truth in those words that Cloud pondered. Was that only because Sephiroth was obviously sick that he refused to fight him? Or the fact the man was talking like a sensed man rather than a madman who tried to take over the world?

“You took healing water?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth hissed, followed by a full body spasm before he coughed, blood coming first, then petals.

Cloud let go of him, squatting near as Sephiroth rolled over, and spite differents flowers from Aerith's ones. Hesitantly the blond patted the other's back as his mind stumbled against an half-formed though again and again. When Sephiroth looked back at him above his shoulder, the thought settled: did Aerith's water changed something in Sephiroth for him to came back? For his _mind_ to come back? The aching hope it created in Cloud scared him. He took a short breath, looking away from the other slumped on himself.

“Jenova controlled you,” Cloud blurted out, as much as a question than a semi belief.

Sephiroth redressed himself and sat cross-legged as he wiped away the blood on his chin, “She wasn't. I wanted it.”

It could have been true, Cloud had believed it, but the way Sephiroth looked at Aerith's flowers without seeing them, the way his breath hitched told another story. Cloud couldn't stop the impulse that took him, he lifted his hand to Sephiroth's face and pushed away a strand of hair to look at him.

“Really?”

“It's better to think that,” Sephiroth confessed in a murmur, his words rasping around more flowers.

The hand clenching around Cloud's heart stopped him from emitting any sounds nor words. Not that he had something to say, Sephiroth's vulnerability stunned him into silence. It reigned in the church for a moment with the sound of Sephiroth fighting to breath as only sound.

Cloud let his eyes wander away from the dying man, he noticed the book on flower's meanings and took it, skimming over it distractedly. He wondered how the man had ended with the disease anyway. It wasn't like he talked to a lot of people when he came back from the dead. Most often he'd go searching for Cloud and fight.

The image of camelia's in the book caught Cloud attention, the pink one meant longing, which was expected from someone with unrequited love. Curious, Cloud looked up the two others, an eye on Sephiroth new flower that he wiped distastefully from his mouth. Dead leaves meant sadness and the purple hyacinth a synonymous thing, though it could be “I am sorry” too. The last flower, an array of little bluebells, meant “thank you for your understanding”. Their newness made Cloud's heart squeezed and his breath catch.

“When- when did it start?”

“It's been a few years, though you killed me before the flowers could grow.”

“What changed?” Cloud asked, pushing his words through the ball obstructing his throat.

“Less Jenova's cells,” was Sephiroth only answer, his voice lowering like he was in pain. “Me roaming the ruins rather than chase you.”

Cloud liked his lips and stared at the man, his heart beating so hard he could only hear it.

“I fell in love so long ago,” Sephiroth murmured a long time after, surprising Cloud. “He liked me too, before the slaughter and madness.”

“How was he?”

“Better,” the word made Cloud frown. “Better than me. He wasn't the best socially but surmounted his own anxieties for me. I liked his laugh. I couldn't make him laugh, but Zack did. He was setting goals that became to highs for him only because he spent more time helping others than himself. And then said he wasn't interested in them. He wasn't interested but he helped.”

“Sounds like an idiot,” Cloud said in a choked up sound.

“I love that idiot,” Sephiroth said in a blank tone, his dead eyes set on his hands holding the flowers. “Before and after I did such horrid things to him. I think the disease started at Nibelheim when I attacked him, the pain and anger on his face-”

Sephiroth seemed far away, drawn in a memory, explaining why he hadn't realised what he'd said. But seconds after Sephiroth's whole body tensed, his breath caught in his throat as he stared straight ahead with eyes huge with shock. He'd realised what he said. Cloud smiled to himself sadly at the shock it elicited from the man, then lifted his left hand to Sephiroth's face. He grasped his chin and tilted it down, forcing Sephiroth to look at him. Cloud kissed the man before he could get free. Warm lips with a taste of blood and sugar parted in surprise under Cloud's. It tasted like long lost memories.

A gasp escaped Cloud at the flashing images that crossed his mind. He backed away, stared at Sephiroth who stared back, mouth slightly agape. Stunned, and acting more by instinct than any rational thought, Cloud cupped Sephiroth's cheeks and met his lips again. A simple brush first, then a pressing kiss when the other didn't pull away. In fact, he actively participated, grabbing Cloud neck and holding him close, kissing him with a sort of desperation. Cloud shuddered, overwhelmed by sensations and memories, then tried to slow the pace, calm the both of them.

He did good, since Sephiroth, as he let Cloud control the kiss while humming in approval, lifted his other hand to hug him, but forgot it was what kept them upright and he lost his balance. Cloud fell on him, pulling back enough to met surprised eyes. He liked his lips at the sight: Sephiroth lying under him, silver hairs splayed around him on flowers and lips red from their kiss.

A shudder of excitation coursed through Cloud. He leaned down again only to be stopped by a hand on his chest. It elicited a confused noise from him. Maybe it was a whine. To his surprise, the corner of Sephiroth's lip lifted in an almost smile. But he lost it quickly, the amusement on his face replaced by worry.

“But I did horrible things. I killed-”

Cloud kissed him so he'd shut up, the words stirred something hateful in him he didn't want to bring up now. He let go of the other's lips to let him breathe, knowing his lungs were still filled with – now – dying flowers, “Shut up. Don't talk about that right now. Don't.”

He met Sephiroth's eyes but closed them seeing the mix of hope and sadness in them. He didn't know what he was doing and _why_. A stupid thing with unseen consequences, but he couldn't let go of Sephiroth now. He couldn't kill him and it terrified him.

A gloved hand in the back of his neck made him open his eyes to stare curiously at Sephiroth, sparing a glance to his lips. The man seemed torn too, echoing Cloud's state of mind, as he laid in the bed of flowers composed from Aerith's and his. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before Sephiroth emitted a short huff, his lips quirked in an almost smile. Sephiroth's other hand lifted to Cloud's face and he cupped it, the tips of his gloved fingers touching on Cloud's neck. The blond shuddered at the hold. It was gentle, almost like Sephiroth was afraid to touch him fully, but his warmth spread to Cloud's cheeks. Sephiroth's thumbs moved slowly, caressing Cloud's who felt his chest expand with a bittersweet emotion he couldn't fully identify at the time.

Then Sephiroth pulled down Cloud, his lips grazed Cloud's in a chaste kiss, then ensnare him into another. Deeper, but sweet and slow, like Sephiroth was making the most of the situation.

Cloud caught himself starting to hope that it would last. He hoped this Sephiroth could stay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might be able to do another prompt, depend on how today will go


	3. Chapter 3

The locker room was cast in the dark, no one would realise he was here. Though Cloud kept part of his attention on any footsteps in the hall. He looked down at his PHS, deeply unsettled at the idea of  _asking_  for help. A shudder of discomfort ran down his spine making him shake. He rolled his shoulders to chase the sensation, his wings following the move, then breathed out slowly. Cloud called his boyfriend. Like always, the other answered on the first ring and said nothing, waiting for Cloud to start.

“Seph, I have a problem.”

“Kill it.”

Cloud closed his eyes and let his head fall against the wall behind him with a ‘tunk’, “Can you, maybe, chill one sec’?”

Sephiroth huffed, even groaned at Cloud’s surprise and answered curtly, “I can’t take care of any dissatisfaction you encounter, Cloud. Do something.”

Then he ended the call. Cloud stared at his phone with stupor, mouth open and eyes huge. What had happened? Sephiroth’s wasn’t a word-lover, nor a talkative lover, but he was always way more patient and gentle with Cloud than any other person. He’d witnessed it at one of Genesis’ dinner. 

It was at this moment that the door opened wide on one of Cloud’s squadmate.

“Strife! We’re going for the drills. Move!”

Cloud huffed, his wings puffing in irritation. The sentiment only grew when the man saw it and smirked at him. Cloud stood up and left the room, avoiding the attempt to ruffle his wing from the other.

.

The jump ended with his nose on the mattress and laughs in the background. Like all his precedents attempts.

“You call that flying?” one guy hollered. “You look like a perturbed Chocobo!”

“Stop that, Ben. The poor guy already knows he has two-toned Chocobo wings,” another said, hitting Ben’s arm. It could have been kind of him, but the man ignored all the times Cloud had assured his wings weren’t Chocobo’s. Cloud knew Chocobo wings form when he saw it. “He only persists because you all tease him. Stop being jerks and he’ll stop holding us back.”

Cloud stood up, clenching his fists while persuading himself hitting his comrades  _wasn’t_ worth it. An arm snaked around his neck and dragged him away from the jumping pole.

“So Chocobo-head,” Cloud clenched his maw now, he hated when they used the nickname stolen from Zack. “Seeing you fail each time never gets old. You’re hilarious when you flap your tiny useless wings.”

With a shoulders move Cloud got away from the other’s hold. The man’s fingers grazed his primaries in a subtle threat that no one noticed except Cloud. Obviously. The young man avoided to be plucked by quick motions and he ended facing the smug smirk of the man.

“What?” the other said, leaning above Cloud, gloating. “Worried about your two-toned Chocobo wings, Flightless bird?”

“They are not two-toned Chocobo wings,” Sephiroth said flatly, his eyes bore holes into the SOLDIER’s head. Not only Cloud, but his others squadmates startled at his presence at the entrance of the gym.

The man kept staring at Cloud’s bully. He shifted his stance, one of his big and heavy wings hitting a sword display that hadn’t been put in its place. The thing crashed on the ground. Sephiroth sparred a glare to it, then stepped toward Cloud.

The young SOLDIER had no ideas why the man was here. Often time, when a SOLDIER above the third rank trained them it was Angeal. In rare times, Genesis, since he liked finding new prodigy in materias use. And Sephiroth hated to come to the training grounds and mingle with  _people._

“They are pygmy falcon wings.  _Juvenil_  pygmy falcon wings.” Cloud’s heart fell in his stomach. Was Sephiroth lying about his type of wings? He couldn’t say now. “Do I need to recall you that humans’ bodies reach complete adulthood around twenty years old? It’s pretty normal he can’t fly yet. Also, Cloud’s wings are built for speed and quick moves what your vulture’s wings will never do. To each their specialities.” Cloud thought he was done but Sephiroth stepped closer to the man and hissed, “Genesis has magpie’s wings and he is the only one to reach First Class with this kind. The known capacities of the group don’t determine the individual’s efficiency. If I hear again you’re drawing back your comrades by bullying them, I will pluck myself your wings. Am I clear?”

Cloud sidestepped, gave a hip hit to the man facing Sephiroth so he jerked to the side. It let Cloud in front of the silver-haired man. He smiled sheepishly at him and Sephiroth frowned.

“Are you alright?” Cloud asked, for once ignoring the rule he’d implemented about not talking casually to each other in public. “You seem cranky.”

It was an understatement, Sephiroth’s maw was so tense Cloud wondered  _when_ he would hear teeth break under the strength. Sephiroth straightened up and huffed. He avoided Cloud’s eyes, “Sorry for earlier. I… am cranky, yes. In fact, I came here because I couldn’t support it anymore. I need help to preen my wings.” He huffed and said lower. “I’m moulting.”

Cloud’s heart expanded at the sight of Sephiroth’s pout he was trying to hide behind a curtain of hair. The blond nodded, he wasn’t going to refuse help to his boyfriend. 

Until now, Sephiroth’s frame had hidden his wings, but Cloud grimaced the moment he saw them. The man found Cloud’s CO and snapped at the guy that Cloud was leaving with him. There was no protest from anyone for they knew that for some reasons Cloud Strife was the only one allowed to preen Sephiroth’s wing during this time. People accosting Cloud asking him about Sephiroth’s type of wing was a regular occurrence. In fact, Cloud’s bully had been one of those people. He didn’t take too kindly Cloud refusal to give the secret away.

Cloud glanced at him. The man was looking straight ahead, not really at Sephiroth’s face, and didn’t move an inch, standing at attention. Even if he knew what were Sephiroth’s wings, he wouldn’t have the balls to even graze one feather. Not when an agitated Sephiroth was acting so much like the animal his wings had come from.The General came back to Cloud, groaned, lifted a shoulder and the adjoined wings only to let it fall and drag on the ground.

Before leaving, Sephiroth send a glare to all and said: “For the record. I find Cloud’s wings sumptuous.” Sephiroth paused and his voice got lower, slower and a bit scary. “Don’t make fun of them, or him, ever again.”

That cleared, Sephiroth went back to his apartment, the place he felt safe to strip and be vulnerable. He moved the furniture around in the living room, huffing and moving his shoulders like he was in discomfort. Cloud stayed out of his way. He didn’t want to be snapped at too. When Sephiroth was happy with the setting, he flopped down on the carpet, discarded his coat and let his wings fell to the ground. He immediately started tugging on a feather on the top of his left wing, but Cloud swatted his hand away.

“Stop it, you’ll hurt yourself again.”

Sephiroth groaned low in his throat. Above his shoulder, Cloud met the other eyes. Sephiroth was glaring again but it didn’t impress Cloud. He ran his hand through Sephiroth’s left wing to feel where were the broken feathers. He sighed at the state of the magnificent wings. Sephiroth always waited the last second, when the itch was unbearable or he hurt himself trying to preen himself. He had no notion of being delicate.

“You should have asked sooner.”

“You were busy.”

That was true, the last time Sephiroth went through moulting Cloud had noticed quickly and took charge. This time he’d been too focused on his new enhancement and then his squad of assholes.

“At least it’s not like at the Icy Valley,” Cloud mumbled, scratching a few spots when he saw Sephiroth fidget under his hands.

“I think this mission had been a success.”

The younger huffed in amusement. The valley north of Icicle Inn had had a problem with a lot of monsters. Obviously, they send Sephiroth. Cloud had been lucky to be part of the mission, then he hadn’t been anymore because  _Sephiroth_ couldn’t fight. Not right at least. Cloud still didn’t understand how he ended in a cave with the man who’d been scratching his back to the wall. He still remembered the man’s expression when Cloud asked him if he was moulting: pure and utter surprise.

“Lower,” Sephiroth growled. He moved his shoulder, lifted his hands like he was going to touch his wings, but let them fall back on his lap with a huff.

“Yessir.”

After that, the silence stretched between them but it was comfortable. Cloud’s mind came back to the first time he touched Sephiroth’s wings. At this time he didn’t know how sensitive they were, how intimate it was. He was just stuck in a freezing cave with a cranky man damaging his wings in an attempt to clean them and calm his discomfort. Cloud had been horrified by Sephiroth’s handling of his own wings. They clearly were like nibel dragon’s one, all fluffy with layers of feathers to stay warm even in the harsh climate and with a thin line of scales on the articulations. In the end, Cloud took the matter into his own hands, quite literally. In retrospect, he was lucky Sephiroth didn’t kill him on the spot when he touched his wings.

“How do you know what my wings are? I still didn’t have time to look.”

Cloud waited for the answer with rising tension. Did Sephiroth really lie to get the bullis off of him?

“You know mine, I should know yours.”

They shared a look above Sephiroth’s shoulder. Cloud stopped his work and flopped on the man’s shoulders, wrapping an arm around him.

“But I knew by pure luck, you looked it up.”

“Yes.” Sephiroth nuzzled against his head.

Cloud huffed. Sometimes he thought he’d cheated. Sephiroth noticed him because he’d witnessed nibel dragons preening and therefore knew how to handle Sephiroth’s wings. The man sought out his help from there and they spent more and more time together. But Sephiroth was a lonely man. Cloud couldn’t help thinking Sephiroth was his boyfriends only because the two men from Banora where together and Zack had a girlfriend.

“You’re puffing,” Sephiroth commented. He pulled softly on one of Cloud’s feather. “How can people confound a raptor type of wings with Chocobo ones? They are so different.”

Before Cloud could answer, Sephiroth pulled him down onto his lap. With a huff, Cloud ended on his stomach. The protest on his lips died when Sephiroth ran his hand through one of his wings. Cloud melted into the touch and hummed. If Sephiroth kept it up, he was going to fall asleep.

“What did you need me to do for you earlier?”

Cloud smiled to himself. He rolled onto his side enough to met Sephiroth’s eyes, “You’ve already done it. Thanks.”


End file.
